citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Big List of Citizens
Welcome to this Big List. Not very big yet, is it? But you can help make it bigger. To add a new entry to the list, click on 'edit' above, scroll down to where your addition should appear (alphabetically), and add '* insert own words here', remembering to hit return to keep entries on separate lines.Then hit Save Changes, which will return you to this page. If you want your addition to the list to serve as a link to a separate page, where you can write more details, instead write '* insert own words here'. When you hit Save Changes and return to this page, you will find your entry on the list is highlighted red. Click on this link to add additional details. Save Changes. Smile.You've done good. Remember, the list should remain alphabetical. From The TV Series * Jon Bond, Minister of Defence * Sir Banks and Sir Wag From The Message Boards Starting with a random sample of names, this list is going to get much much bigger! Thanks for those that've started... * DieterG * Grand Master Jamie of the Royal Knights and Earl of Bathroom * aerialonyx * anarchistgirl * Annalephant * AnnaTroll * Anterx * Aston Starblazer * azgoroth * BagsyBones * Baron Stinky "Tomasco" McGrew * BennsBean * bexta87 * Blu_monkey_man * Bovinejumpsuit (aka the Hamburgler) * Chernij * Cian O'Riordan (CoR-o9) * CitizenAlee * CitizenAlyx * Citizenisaquired * Cnut * Daniel * Comrade Bowl * Cronogenesis2 * dabigfella * DLiverpool * doctorcyberpoodle * Doing * Drossgash * Damo_24 * Egglord * Faracon - Self-appointed Minister of Thievry and Anarchy * Faye * Feelin Supersonic * Foreign Secretary * G-DasH * GagsFitz * Ginger Tommy-Badger Patrol Medic * GMOxen * Graius * Hitman Terrance (previously known as Fridgesunite) * Identity Card 05 * JackASCII * Joinee_Nia * Kidneythief * Kimmylou1983 * King Prestons_Child (Not a real king just does a posh little act for the boards) * Kwekubo * Lady Reblet (Prospective PM, in the event of an election) Glories * Lauren_Price * MassyDiv * mcfarlmo (mistress of the martini) * MP_Bean (Comrade bean]-party * military_man * Minister of all things rocking! * Minister of the Interior Design * Ministerofthingsdon'tseemright * Miss_Lovely55 * NationalPartyWhistlerStephenChauntler * New Citizen * Noble Joe Bloggs * Official Beekeeper of the realm * Parkourpixie :) aka Piratepixie * PirateJames90 * Pokotiki * poopeypoopey * PopeG_Vth (Commander of Intergalactic Fleets and Groundforces) * Princess Hayley * PrincessInTheMaking * proudcitizen * Rev Joinee Dom * Richard the Stokey (formerly known as JoyDivisionFan) Prospective Minister for Art, Music and Culture in general (including the media and sports) Glories * Roving ambassador for the North West * Rynstevens * Sallyblonde * Scottie_dlf (National Football team Captain and Sports Minister) * SDL DAN!!!!(AMBASSADOR OF AUSTRALIA, founder and vice president of the TAS) * Shichahn (Lauren H) * Sir-Laugh-a-lot * Spook * Stacey G * Sub-Commandante * Suzkin * UncannyHannah * The Artist Formerly Known As The Prime Minister * TheBlondeAmbassador * The_Enourmous_Cheese * The_Right_Hon_Snail (The YPPP Minister of Agriculture and Fish and Unoffical Ranter) * The Fool * Timmytiptoe * Viscount Camp Dazza